Angel in Shining Whatever
by notabitchbaby
Summary: This will be my first Grey's Anatomy fan fiction. What happens when an angel who has lost all respect for life is sent to earth to save to life of a human? Only one way to find out! Please review, any constructive criticism is welcome, I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N Ok so trough out the story the main character may seem a bit childish at times, i promise there is a reason for that and i'll get into that in the coming chapters. Don't forget to comment and review.**

Prologue

So I bet your one of those people that think that all angles are.. What's the word…angelic? Well that would be true if your not talking about me. Ha, I'm probably the most devilish angel to ever roam that clouds of heaven, and you might be asking yourself, "If your so devilish then why are you still roaming the puffy, white clouds of heaven instead of the hot, fiery pits of hell?" And my answer to that question would be.. I'm not.


	2. Chapter 1: My personal hell

CH.1

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes as I stood before my lord. The maker of the heavens and the earth, the birds and the bees.

"It is either that, or the depths of hell." His deep voice bellowed and filled the air. It made my ears ache and I couldn't help but place my hands over them. "It is your choice."

I sighed and shifted my weight to my right leg. I hated not having any wings, When you've been dead for ten years, you get use to having wings, you know.. Until you get them taken away because you thought that it would be a good idea to put blue dye in your friends bleach…. Or ten sweet-in-low's in their tea. When you're in heaven white is what everyone wears, It never goes out of style, the new trend every year is - you guest it- White! It's not so bad, I like wearing white, it matches every color even if the only color you wearing is white. So if you have a giant blue splotch on your dress, well then you have a problem.

"So, lemme get this straight. I can go to earth, save the life of any human I choose by giving my own life, come back here and get my wings?"

"Yes. But you must get to know the person, that person must become your friend and when the time comes your must truly want to save that person."

"Aaand, if I don't do that.. Then I go to hell?"

"Yes."

I put hand to my chin and squinted my eyes as if I was in deep thought, even though I wasn't. I might not be the sharpest crayon in the box but I definitely wasn't going to choose to go to hell. "You know. I'm not too thrilled about the fact that if I go to earth I have to die a second time."

"Then go to hell, and wish that you had chosen to die a second time."

"Touché Mr. God, touché."

"What will it be?"

"How long will this take?"

"How ever long it takes."

"so if it takes 200 years for that person to bite the dust… I'd be there for 200 years?"

"I don't think that you really get the point of this. You'll go to earth and save a human from death, then that human will go on to live his or her life until it is there true time to die."

"Mr. God. I would like to show you something called the face-palm."

"I know what the face-palm is."

"Oh, of course you do.. I forget that your all-knowing and all that junk."

"What will it be?"

"Uh… I think I'm gonna go with Earth and the saving people and what not. I'll just find some dieing kid with cancer or something."

"it will not be that easy. You must give your self up for this person, you cannot simply cure cancer and expect to gain your wings."

"Aww C'MON!"

"Off you go."

And before I had the chance to object and tell him that I had change my mind and that I would take my chances in hell I was falling towards earth toward my torturous new life. "Maybe I would have been able to over throw the devil and rule hell." I wondered aloud to my self as I entered the atmosphere of what was sure to be my own personal hell. "WAIT!" I yelled as a realized I was actually _falling_. "Mr. God! Who am I? Where did I come? Where am I gonna stay? And most importantly HOW AM I GONNA LAND!"

"Your first three questions will be answered with time. You may spend some time in a hospital."

"Wha- OH yeah cuz I would just love to spend my first day on earth in a hospital, with a tube stuck down my THROAT!" I yelled. He didn't answer me and I continued to fall to what was sure to be a rough landing. As I drew closer to the surface I found that I was falling to the continent of North America. "Wonder where im gonna break my neck at." I mumbled. I felt as if I was falling very slowly, "How long does it take to plummet to the ground? You could have at least sent me off with a crossword puzzle or something." I crossed my arms and laid back like I was in bed. I had always wanted to go sky diving but I never imagined that it would be like this. I Closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath of moist air and opened my eyes just as I fell into a cloud.

It was a particularly thick cloud and it had the ominous gray color that all storm clouds carried. Storm clouds -to me- were the big muscle clouds that all the other cloud were afraid of. That's why they all leave when the storm clouds come, then they come back after the storm clouds have had there way with everything underneath them. I realized something about myself in this moment, I had too much time on my hands, I thought way too much.

Sounds of a near by airplanes engines rumbled through my chest and it was brought to my attention that I wasn't falling slowly, I was falling very quickly and I was getting close to a city. I had seen this city before there was one distinct feature. The space needle of Seattle. The city where I died. Of all the places in the world I would be breaking my neck here. "Great." I said. Looking down I saw that I was going to touch down in a park right next to a busy street. "Well at least there's gonna be a lot people around to call an ambulance. My fist day here am I'm all ready getting a lot of attention." I liked the way I always looked at the glass half full, or something like that. Ok maybe that's a lie. I'm one of the most pessimistic angles or people or whatever I am out there. I saw a tree that was my target landing place and before a had a chance to brace for impact I felt a sharp pain and heard the branch snap or maybe it was my leg or some other body part and then more pain and then more branches then I think I hit the ground but I wasn't quite sure because I _was _quite sure that I was unconscious. I might have been hanging in the tree by my shirt for all I knew. But as I begin to sleep for the first time in like ten years -because when your dead and have as much time on your hands as I did you don't sleep- I heard people gathering around in curiosity and gasping.

Yeah I'm pretty sure I hit the ground and I must not have looked good doing it.


	3. Chapter 2: Prove it

Ch.2

For a second I thought that I had died again. The darkness surrounded me much like the day that I had died, but my dream was crushed by a very faint voice or maybe voices fading in and out, and the realization that I had a stream of saliva coming from the corner of my mouth. "But there are witnesses… she fell from no where." this voice was female.

"That's impossible." this voice was male. Yeah, definitely two voices.

I tried to find my mouth to tell them that it was possible, but two things kept me from doing that. First; I hurt to much to open my mouth. Secondly; if told these people that I was an angle sent to earth by god , they would surely have me admitted into a wacky house where grown people color with crayons on the walls. So instead I focused on my eyes. I managed to open one then the other. My vision was blurry, I blinked a few times until it came In to focus and I realized that I was at the last place I wanted to be. A hospital.

I looked around for the two people that were talking and saw two doctors with there backs turned to me, talking to one another. The female doctor had blonde hair and, from what I could see, looked as if she could have been a model. Why did she waist her time and money to become a doctor? The male doctor however looked like he was a rude type of guy, just by the way he stood. I was the type of person to jump to conclusions about the type of person someone was, just by the way they looked. I definitely judge the book by its cover. He had very short hair that was brown and was about a head taller that the blond doctor.

"So your saying that she fall out of the sky?" He asked.

"No, I'm saying that that's what the people that _saw_ her fall out of the sky said." Said the blond doctor.

This is great. I have no identification. No personal history. And I cant exactly tell them that I fell out the sky into a tree and onto the ground.

The male doctor walked to the foot of my bed and grabbed my charts. I guess they didn't notice that I was no longer unconscious. "Says here she's 25 years old, Her name is Alice Kepner, born in New York, she's not allergic to anything, no history of mental illness. I doubt she fell from the freakin sky Izzie."

He said.

"Hey.. What happened?" I said. I was surprised by the weakness in my own voice.

The blond doctor which I now knew was Izzie, perked up and walked over to my bed side. "Welcome back." she said greeting me with a smile. "Well from what we know so far, you fell out of a tree. You have several broken bones including 4 ribs and you took a good smack to the head. We'll have Doctor Shephard come and take look at you in a moment." She turned to the male doctor who put the charts back at the foot of my bed , "This is Dr. Karev and I'm Dr. Stevens"

I sat up in my bed, with the aid of two fluffy pillows behind me without much pain and looked at the both of them, they looked at me as if I was crazy. We exchanged stares for what seemed like a full minute, "Uh, what?"

"Are you not in any pain?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Uh.. No, should I be?"

"Yes, yes you should. You just had surgery to reconstruct you broken ribs.

Izzie looked at doctor Karev in an I-told-you-so type of way and then he looked at me. "It's best if you lay back down. Your pain medications may wear off soon."

"Oh, trust me, i'm fine." I said. And honestly I was, the pain that I had felt only minutes ago was starting to fade. My head was a different story however, but I wasn't going to admit that. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. I never liked hospitals, especially this one. Seattle Grace Hospital. I noticed the SGH that was stitched neatly into the white lab coats of the doctors.

Izzie looked to the side with a slightly annoyed look. I could already tell that she thought that I was going to be a difficult patient. And she was right. But before annoyed her too much, I felt like I needed to talk to her, like it was necessary to do so.. Like she would believe me, or at least listen to me. Then Dr. Karev's pager started to beep and I looked at him. So is this how it felt when god made the odds work in someone's favor? He looked at it and sighed. "It's Doctor Bailey, I gotta go" He said and then jogged out of the room leaving me with Izzie. I watched him leave then I looked at Dr. Stevens. She seemed a bit relieved that he was gone. There was definitely some tension between them, I was the type of nosy person that just noticed this type of stuff.

"So, do you have to work with him or what?"

"Yeah, I do. And he was right." She said and began to walk to the door to leave. "You should lay back down."

"You should believe me when I say I'm fine." I said coolly. I sat up more, without the aid of a pillow and began to trace the threads of the pail white blanket that covered my legs with my fingernails. She stopped and shifted her weight to her left leg. "Bad day?" I asked still keeping my eyes locked on tracing pattern.

I saw her blink and the annoyed expression on her face seemed to fade a little bit. "Yeah just a little" She confided

I giggled to myself And looked at her. "Well if it helps, you weren't wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"About me seeming to fall from no where."

She took a step forward towards me, "What do you mean?"

I Rolled my eyes. "Oh my god." Those words keep out a bit more annoyed then I expected them to, but seriously, she just had this conversation with Dr. Karev not even 5 minutes ago. "Ok, Look. Lets say that- _theoretically_ - that I was an angel that was sent to heaven to save the life of one human that they chose. Sorta like a guardian angle thing. What would you say."

She stared at me for a second and then smiled, "I'd say that you hit your head pretty hard and Doctor Shephard is on his way."

I chuckled at this, "What if I said that I could prove it?"

Her smile faded just a little, "I'd say then prove it."

I nodded and motioned for her to come over to me. She stood there, hesitant. "I'm not going to hurt you." I smiled. I felt like some one who was trying to get a shy puppy to trust her.

"I thought you said this was a theoretical question."

"I did, didn't I?"I said. "Well not anymore."

She walked over to me and I put my hand out so she could take it. She put her hand on mine and I closed my eyes. Visions of everything that had ever happened to her filled my head. Visions of her friends, family, her childhood. I could see that she actually was a model while she was in med school. I saw Doctor Karev and found that his name was Alex. I saw every surgery that she had ever performed, she was a hero in one case. So she's a surgical resident who was a lingerie model? Bet she gets a lot of respect around here, I thought. She had a tough childhood but not as tough as some of her friends. I saw her current worries, and understood why she was annoyed. It seems that Alex was quite the jackass. Then I saw a guy named George and two women named Meredith and Cristina, I saw all of there conversations everything that they had ever shared. The five of them where good friends And just like that, I knew everything there was to know about Isobel Stevens.

I Let her hand go and looked around, a bit dizzy. I put my face in my hands and let out an agitated moan. Izzie instantly took her stethoscope and tried to listen to my heart. I pushed her hand away before she had the chance, "I'm fine." I said in a quite whisper.

"Are you sure?" She tried again. "Just let me take a look you could be-" I stopped her again.

"Look, I said I was fine." I lied. This was the worst headache that I had experienced in a while. In ten years to be exact.

"Hey. Everything ok in here?" I heard a male voice and looked up, instantly I blushed and quickly looked down.

"Oh, Dr. Shephard." She sighed. "I don't know, she wont let me examine her." Izzie said as he walked into the room.

He moved Izzie out of the way so he could try his hand in examining me. It was going to be harder to say no to him. He was very handsome, black ,curly locks and blue eyes. Very blue eyes. It took all I had not to look into them. I knew I wouldn't be able to look away. As he looked at my charts he gave a kind smile and landed his intense gaze on me, "So how are we feeling?"

I smiled through the dizziness and looked at him "like I said before I'm fine."

He took a small light and shined it in my right eye then the left. "Are you experiencing any dizziness, any headaches?"

I was just about to answer that question with a prompt _no_ but I was rudely interrupted by the beeping of both of the doctors pagers. They both looked at them and Doctor Shephard turned quickly "Got a 911!" he said he raced out the door before popping back in "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Yeah.. I'll be here." I said. I saw Izzie turn to follow him "It's was nice to meet you Isobel." I called

She almost stumbled over her own feet, she gave me a how'd-you-know-my-name look and with hesitance hurried off after Doctor Shephard.


	4. Chapter 3: I Believe you

Ch. 3

I sat in an empty room, contemplating on what to do next. The room itself was pretty bland, not much to look at except for a TV that was mounted on the wall and a bedside table. Across from the bed was the bath room and I took the covers off of my legs and threw them over the side of the bed. I jumped down and felt the cold tile floor under my feet and almost hopped back into bed, but I resisted that urge. I couldn't remember the last time that I had seen myself In a mirror and I was curious as to how I looked. I probably look like the crypt keeper, I thought, as I shuffled into the small room.

I looked at the puke green color walls that all hospitals were usually painted in and almost wanted to puke myself. I located the sink and avoided looking into the mirror that I knew was just above it. I wasn't quite ready to see myself. You might be asking yourself; Alice Kepner who is only 25 years old, why would you look like the crypt keeper? Or better yet you might be wondering why I haven't seen myself in ten years. Well the first answer would be… I don't know. Low self-esteem? The answer to the second question would be, there aren't any mirrors in heaven. Why? Because spirits have a tendency to get stuck in them. Weird you say? Yeah I know. Besides Mr. God has this this thing that he says. He says 'Everybody is beautiful, there Is no need for mirrors.' I smiled at this the first time I heard it cuz I knew some people that would be considered just a teeny tiny bit on the not-so-beautiful side, but I would never say that to his face.

I took a deep breath and sucked a nice lung-full of sterilized hospital air that everyone loves and looked into the mirror. In surprise I began to let out a scream but quickly considered the possibility that if I screamed there would be a bunch of nurses in here at once and they would want to know why I was screaming at my reflection. Then I would be joining the people in the wacky house and coloring on the walls in no time.

So I traded in that scream for a smile instead. I wasn't as old as a crypt keeper, I was young. Just like when I died. I Had the same Thick and shiny red hair and green eyes. Same full, naturally red lips. And same white as snow skin. I always hated how pale I was. I never absorbed sunlight, It just bounced of me and blinded everyone. I was a bit shorter than I thought that I was, if I had to guess I'd say that I was about 5'6. Aside from those two slight downfalls I was completely happy with the way that I looked. Even when I was wearing nothing but a paper dress I looked great. I began to make funny faces in the mirror and check out my body. Everything was smiles, there were no scars from the surgery that I had just hours ago, no scars until I came across an old scar on my chest, right over my heart. I ran my fingers over it and felt anger slowly rising.

"Ms. Kepner?" I heard Izzie calling my name from the doorway of the main room. I walked out of the bathroom but not without difficulty, I wanted to look at myself more.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I said.

She sighed in relief, glad that that I didn't decide to run away from the hospital I guess. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Oh, c'mon, you and I both know that I'm fine." I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"You maybe be feeling fine, but your not. Your just had surgery to repair your ribs, there is no way that your feeling up to walking."

I looked at her and almost laughed, "hehe no scars." I murmured under my breath.

"What did you say?" Izzie looked at me with a confused expression.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

She raised an eye brow and looked at me with authority. I looked past her out the window that was covered with blinds, in an attempt to avoid her stern look. I could see the nurses station just outside and I noticed a man. I had seen this man in Izzie's memories, he was nicknamed.. What was it? McSteamy? He looked up at me from the charts that he was filling out and I winked at him. Izzie didn't notice this subtle attempt at flirtation as she was too busy trying to figure out what I said. He gave a small smile that said to me, "Hi, I'm McSteamy, Wanna do it?" I sighed, I needed Izzie to believe me and I also needed to give him a response to his silent question. "Fine." I said.

"Hmm?" Izzie questioned. I crossed my arms and slowly my eyes drifted to her face. "I'm fine, really I am." I glanced at him again to see if he was still looking and then I lifted up my paper dress to expose my torso "See? No wounds! No scars!" I glanced at him and he had a half shocked look on his face which quickly faded to an Oh-yeah-you-tottaly-wanna-do-me look.

Izzie quickly spun around and closed the door "Don't just lift up your clothes in front of everyone!"

"I didn't. I only lifted it up in front of you. It's not my fault if everyone looks. And really I don't care it they do, cuz I'm sexaay." I grind and turned in a slow circle.

She looked at me and her face was struck with confusion and almost a slight scared look. "I don't- this is- h-how did- What are you?"

"Well that was kinda rude.." I said overly offended way.

"I'm sorry but, I mean you should have freshly stitched incisions, you should be in pain and yet your walking around and you have no signs of any surgery!"

Just then the door opened and Doctor Shepard poked his head in "Why is the door clo- OH" He gasped as he realized I was holding up my stylish paper dress. "I'll come ba- wait. Why are you out of bed?" he walked in and closed the door behind him. As he came nearer the same confused look as Izzie crept over his face. He looked at her "She had surgery today didn't she?"

Izzie nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of me. I was almost as if she thought that the stitches were just going to appear there. He looked at my torso for what seemed like for ever, "What hap- I don't understand." He had the same speechless reaction and I couldn't help but laugh, I thought It was very cute.

"Dr. Stevens, Take Ms. Kepner to get an x-ray, see if she's healed on the inside as well."

I put my paper dress down and Izzie wheeled over a wheel chair. "Oh, really? Do I have to?"

They both nodded, "Hospital policy."

I huffed a sigh and sat down in the chair. Izzie wheeled me out of the room leaving a confused Doctor Shepard scratching his head and we went passed the nurses station, I gave a smile to McSteamy.

"So." Izzie said as we were boarding an empty elevator. "What's going on here?"

I smiled to myself, "What do you mean?"

"How did you know my name and how did your wounds heal so fast?"

"You remember our earlier conversation yes?"

"Our theoretical conversation?"

"Yes. The theoretical conversation that was not so theoretical."

"Not so theore.." her voice faded away. "Your x-ray is going to show that you don't have any broken bone isn't it?"

My smile turned into a grin "Sure is."

Izzie pulled the emergency stop lever on the elevator panel and it came to a halt and the alarm began ringing.

"I don't think your supposed to do that." I said.

"Talk." she demanded

"What?" I guess it was my turn to be confused.

"You say that you're an angle sent to heaven to save some ones life?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now prove it to me, before I call for a psych consult."

"I promise i'm not crazy. But I had to tell someone!"

"Why tell me?"

"Because, I just felt like I had to…. Like you would believe me."

Izzie folded her arms. "Its going to take more than you knowing my name, and a few miracles for that to happen." she reached for the stop button again.

"Your mother would have believed me."

She froze. "What?"

"She was in to the whole psychic thing right?"

"H-how did you-"

"But I don't blame you, I'm sure none of your friends will believe me either. George, Cristina, Meredith, and Alex. Why would they?"

"How do you.."

"Izzie, I know everything about you." I looked at her. And she looked at me. "How do I know? What if I said I was more than and angle, what if I said I was psychic too?"

"I'd say.." She paused. "I…" Her eyes were locked on me a she thought hard about her answer. " Believe you."


	5. Chapter 4: Saved by the Pager

**N/A: I have made a mistake! I just realized that i posted chapter three twice and its been that way for a while, sorry i didn't catch it earlier, so here is the ACTUAL chapter four, sorry about that!**

Ch. 4

"Just like I thought." Izzie said as she examined my x-rays. "Completely clear."

"So, does that mean. I can leave?" I asked feeling like an eager puppy.

"No." She said taking the x-rays off of the light box and putting them back into the envelope they came in.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I complained. If I were a puppy my tail would have instantly went limp.

"You're a psychic angle that fell from the freakin sky! You're telling me that there's nothing wrong with you?"

My eye brows pulled together. I was almost offended by that." Well when you put it that way."

"Besides, where would you go?"

I paused, I hadn't given it that much thought. "I.. I don't know. But I'll figure it out!"

Izzie gave a chuckle, "Yeah, sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She began to wheel me back to my room. "Nothing." I could feel the grin that she worn on her face burning into the back of my skull. "Hey why don't you stay with me?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "We barely know each other. A-and you're my doctor, shouldn't we keep our relationship completely professional?"

"Ms. Kepner, if you wanted to keep this relationship professional, you shouldn't have told me that you were an angle, because as your doctor I should really call for a psych consult but as your friend, well , we can be friends. And what do you mean we barely know anything about each other? **I **barely know anything about **you.**"

I smiled at the thought of having a friend, and maybe I wouldn't put blue dye in her bleach. "Touché Izzie Stevens Touché. Ok. Lets be friends."

"Alright Alice Kepner." she said as we entered my room. I got up and walked to the bed and sat down. Izzie held up the manila envelope I have to go give these to doctor Shepard. He's not going to believe this."

"Hey wait a second! I don't want everyone to know! I don't need that kind of attention."

"But I have to give him the x-rays anyways."

"Give him someone else's x-rays! Trust me Izzie if everyone finds out that I'm and angle, their gonna want blessings and everything else."

"But I thought only god could do that."

"Yeah I know! That's my point!"

"Ok! Ok. I'll figure something out"

I nodded "Ok." I watched as she turned to leave again, "I'll Be watching!" I warned.

"Ohhh I'm scared!"

"Well Ms. Kepner." Doctor Shepard said, "It looks like you will be discharged soon." He was looking at my x-rays, holding them up to the light in complete disbelief. "I have never seen anything so remarkable. I almost don't believe it even though I'm holding the proof in my hand."

Izzie stood behind him filling out what I assumed were my discharge papers. "Tell me about it doc." I said.

"Has this happened before?" He asked. Izzie paused momentarily and I thought I saw a slight smile appear but she quickly went back to her paper.

"You mean wounds from surgery healing in one day?"

"Yes."

"I've never had surgery before."

"Well it's a simply astounding thing." He said as he turned to leave the room. "I'm turning you over to doctor Stevens know." He then left the room.

I sighed as he left and Izzie sat next to me in a chair. "He's taken." She said with a grin.

'What?" I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I looked the other way. "You don't think I know that?"

"I just thought I'd tell you since it seems like you wanna rip off you gown and start eating his face every time he comes in."

She was right about this. "He's got a suiting nickname. He definitely is McDreamy. Meredith is lucky." I found myself ,again, tracing a familiar pattern on the blanket with my fingernails. "Do you think Meredith would believe me?"

"Hm. I don't know." She looked up from her paper work at me, "Mer is a complicated person, if I had to guess I'd say.. No. But I mean, you said it yourself, who would? I didn't believe you until a few hours ago. And Cristina would just laugh and tell you to go back to the psych floor. I'd say that if you wanted to tell someone else then tell George. He's pretty trust worthy."

"Well I wasn't planning on telling anyone else but thanks."

"I told Mer that a Friend was in town and that she was going to stay with me for a while."

"I'm guessing that I'm that friend?"

"Of, course. But hey, don't say any thing about you being my patient."

"Oh, I know." Of the things that I knew about my new friend was that she often had trouble distancing herself, emotionally, from her patients. A patient from her past proved this. Reviewing Izzie's memories in my head I saw that the patients name was Denny, A heart transplant recipient who had proposed to her just before he had died.

"Alright." Izzie said, standing up and handing me the paper work." All you have to do is sign these papers and we can get out of here."

"We? You mean you and me?"

"Well, yeah. You were my last patient of the day, and how do you expect to get in the house with out me?"

"Oh, good point." I took the paper and a pen and quickly signed my name. It felt weird to hold a pen in my hand after so long. I looked at my signature and could barley read it myself. The only letter that was even the slightest bit legible was the failed attempt at an loopy "A". It looked like a retarded monkey's attempt at forgery. "Uhh. That's a beautiful signature isn't it?"

Izzie glanced at it and looked at me like I actually was a retarded monkey. "Sure is."

"You're a terrible liar." I said as I handed her the papers again.

"Ok. I'll go make these final and we'll leave."

"Ookay, but umm where are my clothes?"

Izzie's eyes widened a bit, "Uhh, their gone."

I blinked and stared at her. She stared at me and then opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but I spoke first, "Gone?"

"Uh, yeah we had to cut them off of you to assess the damage to your abdomen."

"Well then what am I supposed to wear?" I stood up. "I cant wear I paper polka dot dress with my butt hanging out the back in public!"

"Ok." Izzie turned to the door, just wait here I'll be back with some clothes for you."

"Stylish paper polka dot pants?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, you just sit back down and I'll be back."

I sat down on the bed and watched my friend leave. I was smiling on the inside, I'd done good. My first day here and I had already made a friend. Now all I have to do is wait for a life threatening situation. I laid back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling and wondered what Izzie's friends would think of me. Would they treat me differently because I wasn't a surgeon. What am I doing? Why do I care about what they will think? And then I realized that I was going to meet them eventually, and from what I could tell from Izzie's memories, they were all nice on some level. I could tell that Cristina and I would get along. I was interested to know about Meredith, there was something about this person that bugged me in a good way, almost like Izzie. When I imagined Georges face I saw the underdog of the group, a gentle and caring person and I felt a warm feeling. Weird. Alex was going to take some time to get use to. I could tell that we were going to have rough start. I'm sure that Alex wasn't as much of a jackass as he let on, he intrigued me almost as much as Meredith did.

"Ok, I got you some clothes." Izzie said, throwing some light blue scrubs on my bed. I stared at the scrubs and gave a half smile, "Scrubs?"

"Well, yeah. I don't have anything other than that, so deal with it." she said. I sat up and grabbed the scrubs and headed to the bathroom, "Your not going to strip for me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Haha…no" I said closing the door. I pulled off the paper dress and pulled the shirt over my head and the pants over my leg and pulled them up to my waist. "Hmm, look at that." I said. "I could almost pass for a doctor all I need is a badge. I opened the door and walked out. Into the room to see Izzie talking with The chief of surgery. I quickly turned around to retreat back into the bathroom but he had noticed me.

"Who is this?" he asked Izzie. She turned to look at me.

"Oh, this is um-"

I looked at Izzie and decided that I would be able to help her out with this explanation. "Hi, I'm Alice." I smiled and walked over to him with an outstretched hand. "Alice Kepner."

He took my, "Kepner?" He looked at Izzie, then back at me. "Are you Aprils sister?"

I heard his question but only barely, I was busy viewing his memories. Just as I had seen Izzie's memories, everything that the chief had ever done, thought about, or said flowed like a river of knowledge into my head. I instantly judged this book by his cover, and I judged him completely wrong. I never would have thought that he would be the type have an affair! "Alice? You ok?" He asked.

I blinked and shook my head slightly, "Sorry, uh, yes. April is my sister. I was visiting her today." I said politely.

"Ahh. I see." he said. "Can I ask why your wearing scrubs.?"

I looking to the side trying to come up with a good answer that wouldn't involve Izzie loosing her job. "I.. just got off of work." I said quickly. "Yeah, I work at a different hospital."

"Oh?" He seemed interested. Please don't ask anymore questions, I silently begged. "What hospital?"

I mentally beat myself in the face for coming up with this lie. "Uh, Seattle Presbyterian." Izzie said.

I let out a relieved sigh, "Yep."

"Huh, April never mentioned you would be coming for a visit."

"Oh really?" I put my hands on my hip and stamped my foot "That girl never mentions me!"

"What's your specialty?" He asked. Does he have and off switch!

Just then Izzie's pager started to beep she looked at it and huffed a sigh, "Oh, I got a patient emergency." She said looking at me.

"Oh! Great! I'll come with you!" I said walking past Dr. Webber. Together we left the room in a hurry and almost raced down the hall.

"Saved by the pager!" Izzie laughed.

"Oh I Know!"

"Nice April lie by the way."

"Oh it wasn't a lie." I said.


	6. Chapter 5: Give Me Your Pain

Ch.5

I could hear the screams as we got off of the elevator. Izzie jogged down the hall to the patients room, I was right behind her. As we entered the room I saw a distraught women standing in a corner with a empty vase. Nurses were on the other side of the bed trying to get the women to calm down. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and I covered my ears out of habit. Tears were streaming down the woman's face

"What's going on!" Izzie yelled over the woman's ear splitting cries.

"She just started screaming that her husband was dead! We don't know why!"

"WHERE IS HE!" The woman yelled at the nurses.

"Mrs. Collins I need you to calm down and get back into your bed." Izzie said in a calm voice.

"WHERE IS HE WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM! HE"S GONE I CANT FIND HIM!" She was yelling so hard every vessel in her throat looked as it were ready to explode. Each heart beat was caught on the heart monitor and showed just how much she was freaking out. Izzie put her hand out in front of her cautiously and took a step forward. "STAY AWAY NAZI!" She shrieked through gritted teeth and threw the vase on the ground. It shattered in to pieces and she bent over to grab a long jagged piece.

Izzie backed off and turned to the nurses, "We need to sedate her. She hallucinating, do not get close to her, too she's dangerous." One nurse nodded and headed out side to retrieve a syringe and a sedative. Izzie then looked at me, "You might want to step outside."

"What? No way I'm not missing this." I insisted.

"Fine then stay out of the way."

"Yes ma'am doctor."

Izzie slowly moved in Mrs. Collins direction. "Mrs. Collins, I need you to please get in your bed.

I looked at the frightened woman and then at Izzie. The woman was gripping the piece of glass so hard that blood was beginning to flow down the glass and drip in crimson droplets to the white tile below.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" She said flinging the glass at Izzie without control.

"Dr. Stevens" I said. "Don't." I grabbed the back of her white coat, while keeping my eyes locked on the woman.

"I Have to! Alice she's my patient." Izzie said, looking back at me.

""Yeah I know." I leaned closer so only she could hear me. "Don't you think that it would be better if the person with the awesome healing ability did that? You know, on the off chance that she might try to shank you?"

Our eyes met for a moment and she nodded. I looked around the room and noticed that a crowd had formed at the door and among the curious onlookers was the cheif. I already regretted the decision. I moved towards the woman who was still screaming and crying uncontrollably. "Mrs. Collins." I said. The tone in my voice was low and soft, much like the way you would speak to a baby except with out the mushiness.

"STAY BACK!" She screamed.

"I'm Not going to hurt you. I promise." She swung the glass at me missing by just a hair. Maybe I should just tackle her, I thought. I smiled at her, my most warming smiled that I could manage, "Look at me Mrs. Collins" put my hand out slowly. "look at me."

She looked through the tears into my eyes, Her hands shook and rocked her whole body. "S-stay away!" She said in a shaky, hoarse voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you I swear it." I pleaded softly with her.

"M-m-my H-husband. Where is he? You killed him didn't you!"

I moved towards her again, "No, you husband is fine. He's alive. I promise." The woman seemed to back down a bit and with my out reached hand I slowly grabbed the tip of the glass, I heard the broken glass crunch under my feet and I looked the woman in the eyes, never allowing her to look away. I held her gaze firmly and slowly I slid the glass out of her hand.

"St-stay away." she was talking in a normal tone now, still shaking horribly.

I threw the stained glass on the floor away from her, it landed with a ding and I took her bloody hand in mine. "It will be ok." I said softly. I put my free hand on top of hers and took a deep breath. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me and I kind of wished that I hadn't volunteered to do this.

The woman's tremors began to calm down and I led her back to the bed, helping her walk because her knees were wobbly. She sat down, still breathing heavily and still crying. "See, everything is going to be fine." The woman stared at my hands for a moment and then into my eyes once more. I smiled and looked up at Izzie who had a look of wonder on her face. I could feel the woman's panic leaving her and I let her hand go. Now my hands shook, much like the woman's did and I put them behind my back to hide it from Izzie. Mrs. Collin eyes followed me as I walking passed Izzie, she was fully calm now. I walked out of the door as Izzie talked to her, passed the chief who looked just as intrigued as before.

"That was pretty brave." He said as I walked down the hall. I stopped and didn't look back at him. I held my hands in front of me as they shook.

"Umm." I breathed, my voice was shaky and i had a not in my throat, it squeezed at my tear ducts. "Yeah." I paused. A singled tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away with the back of my blood hand and breathed heavily. "Thanks."

"Everything ok?" He asked I could hear him walking down the hall to me. I began to walk.

"Yeah I-I'm fine, I just need to wash my h-hands." I said trying to stop the tremors in my voice. I saw a bathroom ahead and made a bee line for it, opening the door and closing it quickly. I glided over to the sink and began to wash the blood off, It painted the water pink and I pumped the soap into my hands and sniffled a few times. My hands were still shaking as I dried them with a paper towel that I pulled from the dispenser. I wiped away a few stray tears and leaned against the counter and focused on my breathing. When I took the hand of the woman, I instantly felt what she felt, her fear and anxiety. It was coming back to me, Before I had died I was able to feel the emotions of people that I touched and look into their past. In some cases I could take their pain or sorrow so they did have to feel it anymore. But that didn't come without a price, if I decided to take their pain I would instantly start to feel it. That's what was happing to me, The panic that the woman felt was taking over my body subjecting me, leaving me helpless in its wrath. I wiped my eyes again with a shaky hand and turned around and looked in the mirror. I still looked good, even when I was mess. Perhaps i was a bit conceited.

I Heard the door open, "Alice?" Izzie called.

"Uh yeah?" I replied, my voice now under control.

"You ok? The chief said you looked a little shaken up." I heard the door close behind her as she walked over to me.

"No, I'm fine. I just had to wash my hands." I said turning to face her. I was not longer shaking and my tears had dried, but my eyes were still puffy and red.

"You don't look fine." she motioned to the door with her thumb "The chief would like to speak with you."

I nodded, glad the she didn't ask me what was wrong. I took a deep breath.

"Just take a second and clean yourself up, I'll be waiting outside." She said turning to the door again.

"Ok. I'll be out in a second." What could he possibly have wanted to talk to me about? He going to question me like you killed someone again. I went over the questions that could potentially come from the conversation we where about to have. What was my specialty? Would you like to speak with April? Crap, Izzie will be waiting for an explanation to that one. How did you calm that patient down? That was going to be fun to explain. What's your social security number and address? Got any kids? Married? There was an endless amount of questions that he could ask me. I looked in the mirror once more to check my face. It was back to it's normal pale complexion. With a brick in the pit of my stomach, I then exited the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 6: The Patient Charmer

Ch. 6

As I walked out of the bathroom I immediately spotted the chief talking to a man. The man seemed alarmed and in a slight panic, I considered taking advantage of this moment and try sneaking away but as I turned around Izzie stood behind me. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"No where now.." I mumbled, turning back defeated. I walked over to him and the man that he was talking with and the chief instantly put and around my shoulder.

"And this is the woman that helped your wife." He said. The man looked at me with a grateful expression.

"Oh, thank you for doing what you did!" He praised, throwing his arms around me. I stood still, arms stuck out to the side. "Thank you so much." he said.

"Uhh.." I searched for something meaningful to say to the man, "Your welcome…" Hesitantly, I gave him a pat on the back and waited for him to release me.

He broke from his hug but didn't let me go, he held both shoulders with his hands "You don't realize how much you helped her. Her Hallucinations have gotten much more vivid lately due to her tumor. I cant leave the room with out her having an episode. She always thinks I've been killed or kidnapped when I do."

"Why is that?" I asked with curiosity.

"We don't know. Dr. Shephard says that the tumor is inoperable." He looked through the window in to his wife's room. She was laying in her bed, she looked calm but she stared at the ceiling with glassy eyes. He turned back to me, I was still staring at his wife. "He says there is nothing we can do but make her comfortable." His sad tone caused me to feel a pang of sympathy for the couple.

"We will." said the chief. "We will make her as comfortable as we possibly can."

I couldn't take my eyes off Mrs. Collins, she looked so lifeless just laying there. I could tell that she didn't have much more time left on this earth. She was so young, she couldn't have been much older than me. I felt a sting in my eyes but I quickly forced myself to repress that feeling and turned my sights on her husband "Im sorry."

He gave a dejected smile, "I've been prepared for it to happen. We've talked about it and she understands. She's fine with the situation."

He spoke of how his wife was fine with dying but it was apparent that he was not, even if he was prepared for it to happen, prepared was not the same as fine. I found myself once again looking at his wife. I was a bit startled when I noticed that she was also looking at me with a glazed over gaze.

"You should stay with her" The chief said. He tapped my shoulder and I looked up at him "I need to speak with you."

I nodded and looked at the man, thanked me with one more hug and I turned to walk away with the chief. I gave one more glance back at the tragic couple and sighed.

Izzie joined us silently as we walked, I didn't know where we were going and I wondered what Izzie was thinking. I'm sure, like the chief, she had a lot of questions, question that eventually I would have to answer. The chief pushed through two double doors and Izzie followed, I was forced to follow for I had no choice in the matter. So I stepped through the doors and saw the night sky to my left. I saw the lobby of the hospital and giant windows that lined the walls, the storm clouds where gone and only a few star could be seen due to the lights of the city, but the stars that were visible shined brightly with all their might to shine through the light of the city and make themselves known.

We walk onto a catwalk that stretched the entire distance of the lobby, on the other end were more double doors and directly to the right of those doors was a single door labeled Dr. Webber, Chief of surgery. This door lead to what I assumed was his office, from the outside you could see directly into it due to a wall of widows. I followed them into his office and he went and sat behind his desk. Izzie closed the door and I stood their silently, wondering what was going to happen next. The chief looked at me for what seemed like forever and then he sighed. "Never in all of my years here at Seattle Grace have I seen someone do something so reckless, and quite frankly stupid."

What he said caught me off guard and I just stared at him for a moment before regaining my mental composure, "I-i'm sorry?" I said, not quite sure how to respond. Just a second ago he was just commending me for what I had done, now he's going to lecture me like I work here?

He looked at Izzie, "Dr. Stevens should not have let you do what you did, she should have waited for the sedatives." He said.

"I-" Izzie began, but I quickly interrupted.

"It was my Idea, She didn't really have a say in it, I just kinda took over."

Dr. Weber took a small breath and looked at me, "Why did you interfere with another doctors duties to her patient?"

I had to think about my answer carefully, "I had to, that patient was dangerous, Dr. Stevens wouldn't have been able to calm her down. That woman would have cut her to pieces."

"So you decide to take it upon yourself?"

I nodded, a bit nervous. I felt like little kid that had been sent to the principles office for stealing some other kids candy.

"Why?" he asked

I thought for a moment " Because, over at Seattle Presbyterian, they call me …uh.. The patient charmer." I said.

His brows pulled together, "Excuse me?"

I heard Izzie silently chuckle behind me and I instantly kicked myself for coming up with such a stupid excuse. "uhh, Yeah! See, I just have this natural presence, it -for some reason- calms patients, or anyone for that matter."

He smiled, "The patient charmer?"

I looked at the floor embarrassed, "Yes."

"I think that is a very suiting nick name." He said, leaning forward In his seat. "I don't think you ever told me your specialty."

I looked at him, "I-I didn't?"

He shook his head.

Crap, Now what. "Umm." Suddenly I had an idea, "Yes I did. I just explained my specialty to you."

"Your specialty is calming people down?"

I nodded, "I know it sounds really weird, but back where I work, we have a program with certain doctors who are trained in this sort of stuff. We're the only hospital in the Seattle area that does it. It's sort of a spiritual thing you know?"

"Ahh." He nodded as if he understood but I could tell he didn't. "How successful is this program?"

"Oh! It's pretty successful, of course it's a great deal better than using a sedative, it saves the hospital a lot of money a year."

He looked interested in knowing more, "How come I've never heard of this program?"

I put my hands behind my back, "Well with all due respect, if you had a program at your hospital that save you a lot of money a year, would you want everyone to know about it?"

"Well, I suppose not." He was actually believing me, hook, line and sinker. He stood up and turned to look out of the windows out at the cat walk and all of the people walking below in the lobby. "So, how much would it cost to get you to come and work for me?"

I could have sworn that I heard him wrong and I turned to Izzie who shrugged. "Umm Excuse me?"

"Having you on the staff could cut the cost of sedatives and syringes and would save the other members of the staff a lot of trouble and unnecessary injury. How much?"

What had I just gotten myself into? "I umm. I dunno. I mean I cant just quit my other job."

Izzie nudged me in the arm "C'mon on" She mouthed. I looked at her and then slowly back at the chief who had turned in my direction now. "I just-"

"How about you take some time off of work at Seattle Pres. And come and see how it is here. If you don't like it, don't think that its for you, then you can go back to Seattle Pres."

I thought about it and sighed, "How long?"

"Hmm. A month?" He purposed.

I looked at Izzie who looked hopefully back at me. "Ok, I will. I try it out here."

He smiled "Ok. So it's decided. You work here temporarily for a month. You start tomorrow. Be here at 5:00."

I gave a half smile and my heart broke, "You mean in the afternoon right?"

He laughed, "We start bright and early here at Seattle Grace/ Mercy West."

I faked a laugh as best I could "Right, ok. 5:00 in the morning it is." I looked at the digital clock on his desk and it was already midnight. This was going to be great, psycho patients and five hours of sleep.

"Dr. Stevens can show you the on call rooms, in the morning you'll get you own pager and a Settle Grace Badge. "

"Ok." I said turning to leave with Izzie "Thank you for the opportunity Dr. Webber" I smiled.

He looked at me with the same look Izzie had given me earlier when I had said her name. My smile quickly faded, I forgot that he had never told me his name before. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him "It's posted on the door."

"Ah, oh yes. Ok. I look forward to tomorrow Dr. Kepner."

I smiled and nodded "Me too chief." But that was far from the truth.


	8. Chapter 7: Are You a Ghost?

**A/N Things start to pick up get a bit more dramatic in the next chapter. Sorry its taking so long to get into the story but i have a tendency to start out too fast and then its over before it ever began, so i decided to take it slow. i hope you guys are enjoying it, i haven't gotten many reviews but hopefully they start to come with the next chapters. **

Ch.7

"Hey, Alice." Izzie said, her voice woke me out of my sleep. I was having a rather good dream about not waking up and 5:00 in the morning. I could have been sleeping in had I just told the chief what I told Izzie. I could be sleeping all nice and warm on the psych floor, had I just told the truth.

I moaned and rolled over on the bed and tried to go to sleep again. I heard Izzie jump down from the top bunk of the bunk beds and I could feel her looking at me. "Come on, get up. I have to go run rounds and you need to go to the chiefs office to get your stuff." She said through a yawn. I sat up in the bed and hung down my head, still half asleep.

My eyes were heavy and gritty from sleep, I threw legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a yawn. Izzie picked up a brush from the bed side table and gave it to me, "Here." I opened one eye and looked at it, it took me a second to realize what it was but eventually I took it and ran it through my tangled hair a few time before handing it back to her, eyes still sealed shut. I forced them open and looked with slightly fuzzy vision at the window. It was still night time and the clouds had come back to block the light of the sun once it came up. I think it's unfair that I have to get up before the sun does. Izzie brushed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail that went to the middle of her shoulder blades, then she opened the door and revealed the white light of the hospital, and it burned my eyes. I was behind her as she walked into the hallway, doctors were bustling about, doing their morning rounds and Izzie turned to me, "You remember how to get to the Chief's office right."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ok, well when you get your pager, just page me if you need me." she said. She turned around and accidentally bumped into McSteamy.

"Hey there Stevens." He said. He looked at me and I pretended not to see him.

"Ok I'll see you later Izzie," I said, quickly turning around and walking as fast as I could with out seeming like I was avoiding him. I pushed open the two double doors and walked out on to the cat walk, I turned to look behind me and he wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief and slowed my pace, He seemed a lot steamier when I didn't know I was going to have to work with him. I could see the chief on the other end of the catwalk in his office. I took a deep breath and as I drew closer to his office. I was just about to reach for the door handle before I heard a voice.

"Hey, Have I seen you before?" He said.

No! Not McSteamy! I screamed in my head. I turned to him and gave warm smile "You might have."

He smiled and crossed his arms and squinted his eyes, "Yeah. You were that women that semi flashed me yesterday.

I was kind of offended that he almost forgot who I was, I tilted my head slightly and bit my lower lip, "Yeah, I guess I am huh?"

"Are you working here now? I heard there was going to be a new doctor with a different type of specialty"

"Uh, yeah, i'm am." I said. I leaned against the door frame. My name is Alice Kepner." I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Mark Sloan." He took my hand and smiled. "Are you April Kepner's sister?"

I heard him ask the question as his memories flooded my mind. "Um, yes I am." I said in a monotone voice. I let go of his hand and blinked a few times.

"You ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine, just a bit of a head. Nothing to worry about." I said.

He lifted his chin and had a sly smile "So I couldn't help but notice that you and Stevens slept in the same on call room."

I knew enough about him to know where this conversation was going, "You want the details?" I asked in a taunting tone.

He raised his eyebrows, "There are details?"

"Hmm. Maybe." I said biting my lower lip. Really there wasn't any details to be told but I decided why not have some fun with McSteamy, the notorious man whore. His eyes seemed to light up and he reminded me of a eager puppy. Seeing his face brighten up like that crushed me, I couldn't lie to him. "You really want all the details?"

He kept on eyebrow raised in response and I smiled, "Sorry, there are no details." His eyebrow instantly fell and I couldn't help but chuckle, "Sorry dude." I patted his shoulder and opened the Chief's door, I turned to him as I closed it "See you later."

"Ah, Dr. Kepner." Said the chief.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." I said looking at the clock, it read 5:10.

He shook his head, "Oh, don't worry about it, it gave me a little extra time to get your things together." He stood up and picked up a pager and a white lab coat that all the other doctors wore and handed them to me.

I took them and clipped the pager to my waist and put on the coat. I felt very professional as I got ready to go do a job that I totally made up.

"And here is your temporary SGH name badge."

I took the small plastic rectangle, with my picture and name on it and clipped it on the front of my scrub shirt. "Thank you sir."

He handed me a piece of paper with a list of numbers, "This is a list a pager numbers for the doctors. I've have already handed out you pager number to the other doctors."

"Ok." I said as a scanned over the page, of the numbers listed there was Pediatrics department with Arizona, Ortho with Callie Neuro with Derek , General surgery with George, Bailey, Alex, Christina, Meredith and Izzie. Trauma with Owen, Cardio with Teddy and plastics with Mark. And of course the chief of surgery.

"I know it looks like a lot" He began. "But you'll get use to it."

"Oh, no. I 've had a lot worse before. This is nothing." I said looking at the long list of names and numbers. There were names of other doctors too, some for dermatology and urology but I didn't recognize any of their names from any memories of the people that I've had contact with so I didn't really care about them.

"I've asked doctor bailey to give you a tour of the hospital, she should be here soon." The chief said, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Oh, that's not really necessary, I know my way around here pretty well" I said turning to the door.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

I nodded, "Yes. I'm sure" I smiled and opened the door and walked out on to the catwalk. Mark had left, probably off the see if he could squeeze some x-rated story out of her. The sun had started to rise and it colored the clouds with a pink and orange that flooded the lobby of the hospital just below the catwalk. I stopped to look at it because I knew I would have this chance again. I would so busy once the patients started to wake up. I leaned on the railing and allowed the top half of my body to relax as the sun continued to rise. I was still sleepy and I wished that I were sleeping right now, but watching the sun rise was the next best thing I guess. I rest my chin on my hand and closed my eyes only for a moment before I heard a beeping. I looked at the pager with a sort of hatred and sighed, it said _emergency in the pit -Bailey._ Oh boy an emergency! I picked myself up off of the railing and started to slump towards the E.R. I came to an elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. And waited for it to take me to me destination. Just as the doors began to close a voice rang out, "Hold the doors please!" I grabbed the doors and they opened with ease. A woman stood in front of me, panting and smiling, grateful that I held the door for her.

"Thanks!" She said as she got on the elevator.

"No problem." I said looking up to see who I had just help out, then my I instantly stopped breathing. It was April, she stared at me as the doors closed and the elevator started to go down.

Her eyes where wide and her breathing started to become uneven and labored. "Who.." her voice was small and shaky. "A-a-Alice?"

"April -"I began, she backed up against the doors off the elevator.

"N-no." she stopped me, she pointed at me with a shaky hand and tried to form a word but nothing but incoherent mumbles escaped her lips. "You.. You're d…dead. You died!" she finally managed to choke out the words.

I swallowed hard and looked into her terrified eyes. "April, I know this is a little alarming but-"

"A-a little?" she stuttered.

"Ok, a lot." I corrected myself.

"Y-you died!" She repeated.

"Yes, I know!" I said. "Listen to me!"

"No!" she said moving the farthest corner of the elevator. I sighed and rolled my eyes, we were almost to the first floor and I couldn't just leave her in the elevator freaking out. I noticed the red emergency stop button that Izzie had pulled and I pulled it out. The elevator stopped and the alarm began to sound. "Wh-what are you doing!"

"April I need you to listen to me!" I said sternly. "Listen to me." I moved over to her and grabbed her shaking hand. Nothing happened when I did this, I already knew everything about my sister, when I was alive we shared everything together, and when I died I watched over her from above, there was nothing I didn't know about her, no matter how stalker-like that seemed. "Listen to me." I said in a soft tone. "It _is _me. I know this is really bazaar and you probably wont believe me when I tell you, but I _am _alive, I am." I said looking into her eyes.

Her breathing slowed, "Alice?" she whispered.

I nodded, "Yes." I said giving a warm smile. "It's me." I could feel her calming down and her wide eyed expression faded into wonder.

"But.. How?" she asked.

"That's a long story." I let go of her hand and looked at her. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" I joked.

She was still shaken up and she laughed as best she could, "A-are you a ghost?"

"April, c'mon now, I just held your hand, do you think i'm a ghost?" I pushed in the button and the elevator started again.

"But, how are you here?"

"Like I said.. Long story." I smiled at her at ,the doors opened again and I looked forward, as the door slid open and offered what they had on the other side, that smile was quickly wiped off of my face.


	9. Chapter 8: Angel Dust

Ch. 8

I walked out of the elevator and paused as I watched the chaos that was_ the pit_. Tons of people sat in the giant room lined with beds and people being checked on by doctors. April stood next to me, "So are you the new doctor everyone is talking about?" she asked me.

I barely took notice to her voice as I saw Doctor Bailey across the room. She was wheeling two patients into trauma rooms along with doctors Hunt and Shephard who were also accompanied by two police officers. "Yeah." I said in almost a trancelike state. I made my way over the trauma room , dodging doctors and families along the way, over to where they had disappeared into and entered, not knowing what to expect.

"Two male patients!" Bailey said in an urgent tone a she walked around and examined them. "Both have overdosed on PCP."

April looked at me, I could feel her stare burning into me. PCP? I had to deal with patients loaded up on angel dust? My eyes drift across the two men, one man was strapped to his gurney, he thrashed around erratically, veins popping out of his neck, he looked as if he should be foaming at the mouth. The other man laid still, eerily still. He stared at the ceiling of the trauma room, with the glazed over expression that I had seen in Mrs. Collins eyes just yesterday, his face was blank and he's was like a living statue.

"Uh, what can I do?" I managed to say.

Bailey looked up from the man that was laying still and her eyes held a sort of relief. "Are you Dr. Kepner?" She ask.

I looked at April, "Um, i'm the new Kepner, yes."

"Well yeah, that's what I meant. Do what you can with this man." she said with authority, pointing to the thrashing man behind her. The two police and Dr. Hunt were trying to hold him down, the straps didn't seem to be working. I stood there for a moment, trying to hold back that fear that was rising up inside of me. A person on PCP could become very dangerous to anyone around them, including them selves. Some one high on angel dust could easily hurt someone because their unbelievable, almost superhuman strength and unstable emotions.

Dr. Shephard looked up for a moment at me his face was stricken with confusion but he quickly pushed it aside and went back to working on the man that laid there unmoving.

"He's catatonic." He said.

"What Are you waiting for!" Dr. Hunt yelled at me. "Get over here!"

I buried the fear that was holding me there deep in the pit of my stomach and stepped forward a foot at a time. I took in more air as I drew nearer to the dangerous man. He grunted and clawed at the leather straps that held him there, his finger nails were bloody, broken and raw, but he didn't feel the pain. I didn't know where to start, this man was huge, he looked like a body builder and like he could easily take on 3 full grown men even without the aid of angel dust.

"April close the door." I said.

"What? Why? What if the guy gets loose!" she said.

"She's right!" Dr. Hunt said as he struggled to keep the guy down, if he let that man sit up the strap would surely snap. "If he gets free, we don't want him to be able to leave! Now close the door!" He ordered.

April quickly turned, almost tripping over her own feet and quickly slammed the door.

I could hear my own heart beating in my ears as I moved closer to him. As I reached out to touch him he thrashed harder, the gurney shook below him and rocked back and forth. "Don't touch me bitch!" he roared. I didn't know what to, if I touched him, he might become more aggressive, If I didn't, he would eventually break his straps. I looked at doctor bailey and the other man, the way he just laid there, not making any eye contact, disturbed me more than the guy that was thrashing around. "Do Something fast!" Hunt yelled, I could tell that the man was wearing him down. One of the cops held the mans left shoulder and Hunt held his right. The third cop held his feet but it looked like he was ready to give up and let go. I stood at his head, I had to do something or we would be in a world of trouble. I took a deep breath and let out, closed my eyes and grabbed the sides of his head firmly. He still flailed, testing the strength of the straps, and as I held on his thrashing continued to get worse.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled, is voice was very loud and almost high pitched, it rang in my ears. I couldn't tell if he was getting calm or not, but it didn't seem like it.

I looked up at Dr. Hunt with fear, "You better get a tranquilizer for this guy, I don't think I can help him!" My voice broke but and was shaky but no one could tell because my voice was drowned out by his bellowing.

"What?" April asked.

I could feel him get more agitated suddenly with a huge jerk he broke through he grip of the officer that held his shoulder. I instantly backed up against the wall, "I said, TRANQULIZE HIM!" I Screamed as he kicked the officer holding his feet in the chest and sent him crashing against the wall. "Doctor Hunt get away from him!" Dr. Shephard yelled. The other cop ran over to his partner. I could already tell that this was going to end badly. I looked at Doctor Hunt, he was still trying to hold the violent man down. If he was still going to try and hold him, the least I could do was try and take some of the mans agitation and aggression, I should be able to control myself better than him since i'm not doped up on drugs. So I grabbed head in an anything but gentle way and held it down as best I could and concentrated on the emotions that I wanted to take. Instantly I could feel him throw him self around a little bit less and I felt the rage that he was feeling, it was immense and I wondered just how much of the angel dust he ingested. Just then I heard a loud snap and suddenly them man shot up, ripping himself from my grip and grabbed the strap that bound his legs and snapped it like it was a twig. Doctor Hunt jumped back and looked at me.

I felt a bit aggravated that he wouldn't cooperate with us even though I knew he lacked that ability, I also knew that it wasn't actually me that was aggravated but it was his aggravation I was feeling.

The man stood up and stared down the all doctors in the room. He looked at Doctor bailey who stood frozen, Dr. Shephard who stood in front of April And Dr. Hunt who was just to the left of me. As his eye drifted across the room they stopped on me. He looked like he was a lion searching for his prey. My heart stopped as I realized that I was his next kill. The one cop left stood up from his unconscious partner and let his hand rest just above his gun holster. I didn't want it to come down to deadly force, we had to do something before he ended up getting himself shot.

April darted for the door, wrenching it open and running out into the E.R , letting the door close slowly behind her. This didn't break the mans gaze, he stared me down with cold, emotionless eyes. "Where did Dr. Kepner run off too?" I asked in a small voice.

Everyone stood still, no one was breathing, no on even dared to blink, especially me. My eyes were wide with fear.

"I- I don't know." Bailey whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the cop slowly wrapping his fingers around the handle of the gun.

We were like a room of statues, no one moved, no one breathed, no one even so much as blinked. And it all happened in slow motion, and then everything caught up to me in hyper speed, the man darted at me, I didn't even have a chance to move or even realize what was happening before he grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a choke hold. His huge arms crushed me and I felt my airways close and I started to struggle. I tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak and choking sounds. My heart pounded, I could feel the veins pulsing in my throat as the oxygen stopped flowing.

"Let her go!" The cop demanded, his gun now fully drawn and aimed.

He wasn't fazed by this, he still just stood there, like a statue with a me struggling in his arms. I clawed at his them, I could feel his skin rip under my nails and lodge under them.

"Let her go!" He yelled, his voice becoming more alarmed.

I looked out at Bailey and Shephard for some sort of support, but there was nothing they could do. They would be killed if they were me, but It was a different story with me, what ever injuries I sustained would heal with an hour.

"I _will_ shoot!"

"No! With you at such a close range, the bullet could injure her too." Derek said.

I balled my hand into a fist and elbowed him In the kidney over and over as hard as I possibly could but I was like hitting a brick wall, useless. I wanted him off, my lungs were burning for a fresh breath of air. And my vision began to get unfocused. Darkness began to invade the corners of my vision and I stopped struggling all together. I should probably conserve what little oxygen I had left. My arms fell to my side, limp and dangling.

"Dr. Kepner stay awake!" Bailey urged. "Stay awake!"

I heard her voice, it was still stern but there was concern mixed into it. I could feel sleep calling me and oh I wanted to sleep but I would be damned if I was going to let the drugged Hulk take me out. I struggled to keep my eyes open and listen to Bailey's voice and I picked my arm up, it felt like a huge weight but I picked it up above my head and jammed my fingers into his eyes sockets.

He let out a yelp as I hooked onto the inside of his eyes with my nails. Then his yelps turned into full blown screams of agony and he dropped me. My legs were weak and the collapsed under the weight of my limp body and I fell forward. I felt arms grab me, for a second I was scared that it was the man again. The darkness still spreading over my vision and the mans wails of pain were growing more faint.

"She's not breathing!" I heard Owen shout. I was confused, I didn't know what was happening, my eyes where wide open with fear, yet I could barely see Owen who was right next to me, and the air that I was hoping would fill my lungs didn't come, I was terrified.

"Breathe." he said calmly, I looked at him with my failing sight and tried to do as he said but I was too shocked, too scared. I saw the man who was still yelling and I saw his eyes, they were bloody. The blood dripped down his cheeks he looked as if he was crying blood. Then he stopped in an instant as if the pain had suddenly diapered.

"What happened?" I heard Aprils panicked voice, and I quickly realized why he had stopped screaming. It was then that the air rushed into my lungs and I coughed and choked. It was like I couldn't get enough of the oxygen that needed to speak.

"April!" I coughed, "RUN!"

Right as I said that the man ran at her, full speed. Then something happened that scared me more than anything that had just occurred. A very loud pop echoed through out the room and immediately the people just outside in the E.R screamed. That loud pop was then followed by another pop, and another. This sound was very familiar to me. Gun shots.


	10. haitus

**A/N: im going to be taking a break for a bit, im not sure if im going to finish this or not. when i come back i will have the next two chapters ready for you, but after that i'll probably stop unless i get some feedback. **


End file.
